The Call of the Wind (one-shot)
by Temari chan Sabaku No
Summary: El sufrimiento de dos almas que se llaman.


**"The Call of the Wind" (Fanfic de Inuyasha)**

Buenas, hoy traigo un fanfic que hice hace unos años para el concurso que subió una amiga para un foro donde estábamos. Consistía en crear una historia de amor basada en alguna canción, en mi caso fue el eding del anime "Ayashi No Ceres", se titula "One", Day-break (es un poco tristona), escuchándola y tras leer un capítulo del manga de Inuyasha pues salió esto.

Inuyasha es una de mis series favoritas, de ahí q en "my space" mi nombre era Kagura, mis favoritos son la "demonio de los vientos" y Sesshomaru (¡mi niño! Aunque adore a Itachi a ti no te dejo XP). Siempre pensé q harían buena pareja, luego me robaron la idea en el manga jeje…

Si veis en algún foro este fic por una tal Kagura, esa soy yo.

A continuación os dejo el one-shot, deciros q escribir no mi especialidad, a mí se me da mejor el dibujo, pero como salió medio decente pues os la pongo. El hecho de que ordenando mi PC lo haya visto junto al estar volviendo a ver estos capis de la serie también influye, para que negarlo. No esperéis demasiado, advierto.

Se aceptan críticas, tomatazos y demás.

* * *

**DATOS FIC:**

**Título:** _**"**_The Call of the Wind_**" **_(también conocido por One -por la canción-)_**.**_

**Autora: **_Temari Sabaku no_(Kardis o Kagura como prefiráis). ^^

**Categoría:** Anime/Manga.

**Serie:** Inuyasha.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje(s), universo alterno. Si os causa daños neuronales es por vuestro propio riesgo aunque de momento Pando y Syb siguen ilesas y ya lo han leído (ahora que lo pienso eso explicaría sus locuras XD).

**Género (s):** Romance, tragedia.

**Capítulos:** One shot (Completa).

**Disclaimers:** _**Inuyasha**__ y todos sus personajes pertenece a __**Rumiko Takahashi**__ aunque ya me gustaría q me perteneciera mi querido Sesshomaru, una servidora simplemente los ha cogido temporalmente prestado en este fic, sin ánimo de lucro, para pasar un ratito, eso si, la historia es original mía, continuando cierto capítulo del manga y dando un final alterno. El único q no pertenece a la mangaka es Sesshu (ya, el nombre no es muy original y tampoco sale demasiado), personaje de mi cosecha._

* * *

_**"The Call of the Wind"**_

Al cerrar los ojos mi corazón sólo puede pensar en ese momento, ese día, ese instante. Recuerdo que te quería pero nunca te lo dije, recuerdo que te observaba cuando pasabas a mi lado ¡tantas cosas recuerdo de ti que es imposible olvidarte! Eras el viento difícil de alcanzar y en el mismo momento que te vi, lo supe: Nunca te abandonaría aunque jamás te lo expresé. Sé que sabías lo que mi corazón sentía aun sin decirlo.

Ese fatídico momento llegó. Sentí que me necesitabas, que me llamabas, entonces una bocanada de aire me arrastró hasta donde te encontrabas. Estabas herida y lo note, supe que era tu hora, aunque estabas en paz. Tus ojos, tu boca, tú mismo ser, no estaban tristes. Tu corazón y el mío se unieron, nuestras miradas se fundieron y esos sentimientos que nos profesábamos, sólo un momento, lo expresamos sin palabras. Entonces te fuiste. En mí nació la desesperación, me di cuenta que te habían alejado de mi lado, de que no volvería a verte nunca jamás. Mi rabia estalló y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que inconscientemente ya sabía: que te amaba por encima de todo. Mi alma lloró, quise acabar con ese dolor en el pecho, destruir al causante de tu sufrimiento en el pasado y del mío ahora, en este instante.

Los recuerdos empiezan a aflorar. Te vi pero no quise pensar en ti. Nuestras personas parecían unidas por el destino: dos demonios que se encontraron. Así poco a poco te fuiste haciendo un hueco en mi soledad, en mis pensamientos, hasta que desapareciste.

Ahora no dejo de pensar lo que podría haber pasado, mi querida Dama del Viento tú eras mi ráfaga de aire. Miro el horizonte estrellado y es como si todo mi yo estuviera buscándote. Deseo volver a verte cruzar el cielo sobre tu hoja, pero no, esta vez no podrá ser.

**~ o ~**

Una grieta se abre en el firmamento, alguien me llama. Me dirijo hacía allí, me dejo guiar por el sonido de tu voz y me sorprendo en el instante en que puedo verte. Estás ahí. Vienes corriendo, me abrazas, me besas. Yo que en principio me sorprendo, me alegro y me estremezco. Te acerco a mí, no quiero que nos vuelvan a separar. Al cabo de unos minutos te aparto pero no puedo evitar mirarte y mostrar una sonrisa oculta. ¿Has vuelto a expulsar la oscuridad de mi alma?

Me coges de la mano y me llevas a nuestra casa, yo te sigo y me sorprendo más cuando veo a nuestra familia y a nuestro sirviente. Rin sale corriendo desde un rincón de la casa y nos abraza diciendo que me echaba de menos. Sé que esto no puede ser real, dejé a Rin al otro lado, además nunca vivimos juntos, pero no me importa, quiero soñar y seguir siendo feliz un poco más.

Oigo un ruido extraño y me dirijo hacia esa habitación, es un niño, un bebe. Voy hasta la cuna y lo veo, tiene unos bonitos ojos de un profundo carmesíes como los de su madre y el escaso cabello es de color plateado, como el mío. Unas manos se ciñen sobre mi espalda hasta juntarse y formar un abrazo, me estremezco, soy muy feliz. Entonces me hablas con tú sensual voz: "Este es nuestro pequeño, tuyo y mío, nació al poco de iniciar tu búsqueda".

Pasa mucho tiempo, soy inmensamente feliz viendo el fruto de nuestro amor. La semilla que nació de nuestra unión ha crecido, al igual que mi otra hija adoptiva. Rin es una preciosa joven morena que está a punto de casarse, Seshu es un muchacho fuerte como su padre y manipula el viento como su madre. No puedo estar más contento. Mis ojos se vuelven hacía mi mujer, la miro con toda la pasión de lo que soy capaz, somos uno, nos hemos fundido en un solo ser. Ya no somos dos entidades, somos dos demonios enamorados, mezclados en una sola alma ahora y siempre. Antes de poder reaccionar todo gira a mí alrededor, todo se desvanece y...

**~ o ~**

Despierto en un extraño lugar, herido, quizás gravemente. Aquí y ahora todo vuelve a mi mente. Lo recuerdo, ese sentimiento, ese dolor, esa oscuridad. Mi mente estalló en llamas y yo que era una persona fría e inmutable, no me paré a pensar. No escuché a Rin ni a Jaken, que me llamaban y me intentaron retener. Corrí, corrí y corrí con toda la rapidez de la que fui capaz, mis ojos se inyectaron en sangre, mi corazón palpitaba muy deprisa. Sin pensarlo dos veces hice una estupidez y con toda la rabia de mi corazón, ataqué a mi enemigo, fracasé en mi intento de vengarte. Naraku me clavó unos de sus tentáculos pero en un intento desesperado, le clavé mi espada en su madito cuerpo. Ambos sufrimos, pero yo me llevé la peor parte, no pude reaccionar y el golpe mortal me fue asestado, donde más me dolió, donde residías, en mi corazón. No me importó, así volvería a verte, me desvanecí una vez más.

Despierto justo en el momento de mi fin, ¡qué bonita hubiese sido esa vida soñada!, pero no estoy triste, Rin sé que será una bella joven y que estará en buenas manos, Jaken se encargará de ello. Por primera vez en toda mi vida muestro una autentica sonrisa mientras hecho mi último aliento, pienso dos cosas: "Ojala hubiese acabado con ese maldito" y algo que expreso con palabras que salen desde lo más profundo "Mi querido soplo de viento siempre estaré junto a ti". Entonces digo mi última palabra mirando el cielo estrellado, con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios: KAGURA.

Se forma un torbellino en mitad de ninguna parte que muestran como nuestras almas que nunca se han separado vuelven a estar juntas y el viento siente como nos abrazamos y nos amamos por toda la eternidad.

_**Owari…**_


End file.
